pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:InfestedHydralisk/InfestedHydralisk the New Overmind
SPAWN MOAR OVERLORDS! >_< - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 05:30, 14 February 2008 (EST) :well...WE REQUIRE MORE MINERALS --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 05:33, 14 February 2008 (EST) It should be attacking outposts ^^ Frans 05:35, 14 February 2008 (EST) :lulz, the moment u start GW is the moment u die in GW --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 05:38, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::Lol you do fail at humor. Frans 05:38, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::It's not our fault. WE REQUIRE MORE VESPENE GAS. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 05:39, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::::havent seen ur humor yet tho =o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 05:40, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::::so....WANT 2 GO DO SOME ZERG RUSH MMKAY? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 05:42, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Edit: Sorry, I was wrong, you can't fail at humor if u made this =] Frans 05:44, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::::::yay --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 05:45, 14 February 2008 (EST) mmmya? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:11, 15 February 2008 (EST) Savior>SlayerS_BoxeR. :) GO ZERG!!!! Im surprised u dont have anything about defilers. DARK SWARM FTW! 20pxIAm 21:45, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :boxer is best starcraft player ^^ terran ftw, sadly he quit =( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:26, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::No way, savior all the way. Stork and Bisu are good too. 20pxIAm 17:49, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::im fucking n00b at starcraft =( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:19, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::im n00b at real starcraft, i just do PvP custom maps... sunken def... helms deep... GO SNAGA! zergling with 3000 health. rox. Saruman is a high templar with 4000 health that does 333 damage per hit. w00t w00t. 20pxIAm 20:40, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::i r pro at defense games =p --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:47, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::sunken def and marine def are sweet. :D 20pxIAm 17:17, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::yah those 2 are the best def games made --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:24, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Ur bad Matrix owns — Skakid 23:04, 22 March 2008 (EDT) --ZOMFG! 20pxIAm 22:59, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :yeah luxons are ftl ^^ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 08:01, 23 March 2008 (EDT) ::Wtf? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:06, 23 March 2008 (EDT) So i herd 55 Slivvy works here. Ace(LVPoW) 18:41, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :but but, u dont know what this boss' skill bar will be as its skills are random all the time =o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:52, 1 August 2008 (EDT) so yah maybe if ur lucky ::tbh, permaform slivvy. also, u'd be dead before you could cast expunge enchantments, so don't even think 'bout it k? ツ cedave 19:33, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::lvl 50 xP --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:37, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::At least 100 x Sliver Armor gg. ツ cedave 19:39, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::lvl 50 also means big armor tbh xP --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:40, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::fu <3 ツ cedave 19:41, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::ebon battle standard nub >.< 20:27, 3 January 2009 (EST) 600/smite+qz noobs--Relyk 21:59, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :lol wut a nub would trigger =o [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 22:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC)